Barricade's Hot Pursuit
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime/RID 2015 AU. Iacon was always a target for troublemakers and for years the Iacon Police Department have not been able to catch one single mech. However, a rookie named Barricade has decided to finally change their reputation and will need all the help he can get when an old notorious gang from the past returns to bring chaos to Iacon. Can he do it, or will Iacon be doomed?
1. First Capture

_**Hello everyone, Vehicon Kingstriker here, bringing you another TF story I've been eager to write for awhile. After playing a bunch of racing games I just had this idea to create this, though originally this was going to be another one-shot, I've decided to split it into different chapters. Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Barricade's Hot Pursuit

Chapter 1: First Capture

In Iacon, becoming one of the top enforcers was one of the most difficult things to accomplish, that didn't even include how troublesome speeders have became lately. The Iacon Police Department have barely captured any speeders or other law-breaking mechs for at least a month. Every week they'd tried to recruit many new young mechs who may just have a chance, but instead they got nothing but failures.

When 21-year old Barricade was recruited, nobody thought of him any different than the others, though if one thing stood out, was his ability to befriend most of the other policeman rather quickly with his amazing stories and other gossip. Then came his first official assignment one day when he was called to the boss' office. Inside with the boss was Barricade's best friend Prowl.

"S'up Barricade!" Prowl high-fived him.

"Hey Prowl, so you wanted to see me boss?" Barricade turned his attention to the mech behind the desk.

"Yes, I believe I have your first mission ready. Though like most days we rarely catch anybody, so don't get your hopes up. We just received word of some mech racing the area, guy's name is Fracture, can transform into a chopper-bike. At least try to catch him." The boss said.

"Ooh, I heard that guys is very dangerous." Prowl warned.

"Aw, I'll be fine. I can handle mechs bigger than me." Barricade scoffed.

"If you say so, don't expect me to gasp in horror if you come back with a few dents." Prowl said.

"Whatevs."

Barricade left the building and began his scan of the area. He knew the whole town like the back of his clawed hands. He just needed to stay cool and listen for the troublemaker. He past by other cars not bothering to alert anyone with his siren just yet. Driving around the perimeter of his assigned area, he could faintly someone up ahead racing around, some others honking their horns and yelling.

"Aha, just the sounds I was waiting for. Time to move in." Barricade whispered to himself.

Passing by a few cars and down a few blocks, he came across a construction yard where a group called the Constructicons were working on a new apartment complex. He transformed and waved to them.

"Hey guys, how's the work?" Barricade asked.

"It's been better, just a few minutes ago some chopper-bike ran past us knocking over a support beam and other supplies, the nerve of some people. I'd like to see that guy come back here again." Scrapper growled.

"Relax you guys I'm going to try and detain him myself." Barricade said.

"You sure, that guy looked a little bigger than you, it's good to have some kind of back-up." Scrapper suggested.

"I'll go!" Hook volunteered.

"You sure?" Scrapper asked.

"Of course, if he catches the guy, he's gonna need someone to carry the mech away so he doesn't run off." Hook said.

"I'm surprised we don't have people like you back at the station." Barricade shrugged.

"Eh...I don't mind helping out. Come on let's go, I think I saw him heading towards the highway. Guy's gonna try to escape the city." Hook said.

So the two teamed up and raced out onto the highway nearby and listened for the sounds of the speeder. Barricade knew he was out of his small jurisdiction but he didn't care. After another minute the two were about to give up when they saw Fracture up ahead trying to blend in with the other cars.

"Hah, he's too different than the other mechs on this highway, too easy to spot if ya ask me." Hook said.

Barricade cut on his sirens alarming a few mechs but they moved out of the way. Fracture could hear the sirens and panicked.

"Oh scrap, I thought I lost them. No matter, I'll lose this rookie easily." Fracture chuckled.

Fracture was an expert at losing police, he was much faster than most of them and steered quite better. He knew how to trick them as well leaving them puzzled for awhile. But Barricade didn't plan to fall for his tricks. He and Hook stayed on Fracture as they weaved around traffic.

"PULL OVER FRACTURE!" Barricade yelled.

"NEVER! YOU WON'T CATCH ME! NO ONE WILL!" Fracture yelled.

What Fracture didn't know was that Barricade was probably one of the fastest mechs in the whole city, he didn't even need boost tanks to help out. He managed to catch up with Fracture and tried to pit maneuver him.

"Ooh so close." Hook said.

Fracture growled and sped up, but Barricade was already prepared and hit him in the side making Fracture swerve a bit.

"OW! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Fracture said.

"Yeah sure..." Barricade mentally rolled his eyes.

Up ahead were two big rigs pulling trailers, one of them Barricade knew. So he contacted the blue and red rig.

 **"Optimus, It's Barricade, we got a speeder loose and coming up behind ya, you mind blocking the road?"**

 **"Will do Barricade."**

Optimus spoke with the other rig and together they slowed down and blocked Fracture's path.

"GIVE UP FRACTURE!" Barricade yelled.

"NO!"

Before Fracture could decide a different route, Optimus slammed on his brakes and Fracture crashed into him losing control and falling on his side, Optimus honked a goodbye as he and the other rig continued on. Barricade transformed and was about to pull out his stasis cuffs when Fracture transformed looking pissed off.

"UGH! YOU GAVE ME A NASTY DENT YOU SLAGGER!" Fracture growled.

"Well you did try to get away." Barricade said.

Barricade was a little intimidated, Fracture towered over him a bit and he looked pretty tough. Though he didn't look as tough as Hook.

"I'M GONNA DENT YOU BACK!" Fracture gritted his sharp teeth.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Barricade challenged.

Hook knew better to stay away from this situation, then again, Barricade would probably lose, and that was his friend. This may have been Barricade's first capture, but maybe only the chasing would have been the successful part. Barricade figured out what he should do, but he had to make it quick. Fracture extended out his long spike on his wrist and swung at Barricade who jumped back transforming and raced back at a surprised Fracture.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

CRASH!

Fracture is launched back and Barriade transforms mid-air then sucker-punches Fracture in the face knocking him out. Barricade high-fives Hook.

"Nice work dude! You're the first cop to catch someone for months!" Hook said.

"Thanks, I guess it's a good feeling. Come on, let's take this guy back to the station before he wakes up."

And so after Fracture's humiliating tow back in robot mode, he finally wakes up to see himself in lockup.

"Hmph...the kid got lucky that's all." Fracture groaned.

In the lobby, the boss, Prowl and all the other enforcers were still in disbelief that Barricade had actually got someone, on his first official day. In a lounge area, Prowl and the boss talked with Barricade privately about his success.

"Wow Barricade, before you came, I didn't think this force would be able to last any longer, but you've proved me wrong. You've proved that we still had some hope left and maybe we can come out on top again. It all depends on whoever we are able to catch next, or at least you." The boss explained.

"I'll do my best sir, maybe things will finally change around here." Barricade shrugged.

Prowl came closer and put a hand on Barricade's shoulder.

"Next time I go on patrol, you've got to go with me." Prowl said.

"Sure why not?"

Later on, Barricade was walking down the hallway containing a few cells, he knew Fracture would only be in lockup until tomorrow morning. But he decided to check on him now since his shift was over. Finding his cell, he saw Fracture sitting on the bench sulking. When he saw Barricade's shadow, he looked up and gritted his sharp teeth.

"What do you want now cop? Here to gloat over your victory? My chest still hurts from you ramming into it like a maniac!" Fracture growled.

"You asked for it, and no I'm not here to gloat. Just to check on you, see when you had woken up." Barricade said.

"Well go away. I don't like to talk to cops." Fracture turned his head.

"Just let me ask something. Why you do the things you do?" Barricade asked.

Fracture turned back to him and smirked.

"Haven't you ever had a reason to just race around, feel the wind against your frame, maybe even break your own MPH gauge? It's a good feeling, and I barely get to do it here, it's not the chaos part I like the most, it's just getting out and going fast...really fast. Don't tell me you've never had that kind of experience."

Barricade looked down, Fracture figured he was remembering something.

"Actually, I've had that experience too. When I was much younger of course. Me and Prowl would race each other on the outskirts of town. It was fun, but then came the enforcers, and trust me what I did to you was nothing compared to what they would do back then. When me and Prowl got caught, they pummeled us, we had so many dents put in before throwing us in lockup. At least things have changed, and newer enforcers have been put in. But it was the beating that kinda changed us, we ended taking it easy after that, and eventually we took interest in wanting to join the force not because we got to kick some ass, but also because now we can speed around...but serving justice is okay too." Barricade explained.

Fracture nodded and looked back down.

"I'm only here until tomorrow morning right?"

"Yep."

"Good, I can't stay any longer than that...I wonder what my girl Filch would think." Fracture sighed.

"Well, I'll come release you tomorrow."

As Barricade left, Fracture had a reminder.

"Oh Barricade...you better be careful."

"Of what?"

"One name: Bumblebee."

Barricade looked confused, who was Bumblebee...maybe soon he'd find out. Later, Barricade was racing home ready to get some well-deserved relaxation. The name however still bugged him though, did this mech live in this city? Was he here to cause trouble? What else did Fracture know about him? As he was almost home, he suddenly saw what looked like 4 mechs standing and talking in the middle of the road.

"Huh? They shouldn't be doing that!"

Barricade cuts on his siren alerting the mechs who turn to him. When Barricade arrives, he cuts off his siren and transforms.

"What are you 4 doing blocking the road?" Barricade asked.

As Barricade examined them, he saw that apparently the black and yellow standing in the front was the leader, he was an inch shorter than Barricade and had large doorwings. Behind him were three other mechs, one was white, the other two were red.

"We're just talking, what's wrong with that?" The black and yellow one asked rather loudly.

Barricade didn't know whether he should call back-up or take care of them himself.

"Well you're gonna have to talk somewhere else." Barricade stood his ground.

The other three didn't say anything and instead Bumblebee talked again.

"Well we don't want to, AND WE'RE NOT!"

The mech even had the nerve to get in Barricade's face making the cop scowl, his dark purple eyes glowing.

"Move away kid." Barricade growled.

"What are you gonna do cop? I bet you couldn't even catch us if you tried." He said.

"How do you know?"

"Because you cops are bad at your job!"

Before he could do anything, Barricade sends his fist slamming into the mech's face making him stagger back surprising the other three.

"I told you to MOVE AWAY!" Barricade growled.

The mech rubbed his non-existent nose and clenched his fists.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?" The mech roared.

"Come on Bee, he's not even worth our time ya dig?" The white mech tugged on Bee's arm.

"Bee? You mean as in Bumblebee?" Barricade asked.

"Yeah, how the hell do you know my name?" Bee asked.

"Some mech named Fracture. I captured him on the interstate earlier." Barricade smirked.

"WHAT? YOU CAUGHT THAT GUY?" Bee gasped.

"Yeah so?"

Bumblebee looked between the others, then back at Barricade.

"You cops just got lucky!" Bee claimed.

"Like I need luck!" Barricade snorted.

Bumblebee was getting very irritated by Barricade's attitude.

"THAT'S IT!"

But before any punches could be thrown, Prowl arrived aiming a gun.

"YOU FOUR! LEAVE OR BE SHOT!" Prowl threatened.

The four seem to tense up, they had no weapons on them, so they only looked back at Barricade, the cop didn't even need to bring his guns the whole time. Bumblebee and Barricade's eyes locked onto each other's.

"This ain't cover cop!" Bee vowed.

The four transform and race away, allowing Prowl to put away his gun.

"Dude what happened?" Prowl asked.

"I was just heading home and they were blocking the road." Barricade explained.

"I see...well I guess you've finally met Bumblebee and his notorious gang. I'd be very careful, catching them isn't so easy."

"Wait why didn't you arrest them now?"

"Because it would take more than us to capture them, trust me, many have tried...and all have failed and given up."

"Well...I think I'm gonna change that."

Prowl looked at Barricade like he was crazy...

"You're insane...but...at least you're not a quitter."

"Anyways, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, tomorrow I'll go over the history for each one and their supposed fifth member."

"Fifth member? Who's that?"

"We don't know much about him...but let's worry about that tomorrow."

"Okay."

Barricade transformed and continued down the street until he reached his house and Prowl raced by honking. Meanwhile, far up ahead, the group of four had stopped by a billboard that read "Welcome to Iacon". The mech presumed to be Bumblebee was pacing back and forth while the other three murmured.

"Heh, it's been awhile since Bumblebee has been that mad." One of the red ones chuckled.

"Watch it Knock Out, don't you remember what he did to your paint the last time you teased him?" The other red mech asked.

"Of course Sideswipe, but still." Knockout shrugged.

"Hey Jazz, you think that cop even has a chance against us?" Sideswipe asked.

"Nah, he's messing with the wrong crew. That mech couldn't beat one of us if he tried ya dig? But it wouldn't hurt to test him out. Heh, Bumblebee over there has to be figuring out a plan." Jazz pointed over to the leader.

Bumblebee ceased his pacing and looked at his crew.

"Okay, it's time we show these cops just how useless they are, and then we can takeover Iacon. And we're gonna start with that rookie." Bumblebee shot a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" The others copied him.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Swiped To The Side

Chapter 2: Swiped To The Side

The next day, Barricade arrived at the police station where he was welcomed by everyone especially Prowl.

"Morning Barricade, hope you're ready because it's about time I show you that info." Prowl said.

"Sure, let's see it. I bet at some point I'm gonna have to take these guys down." Barricade shrugged.

Barricade followed Prowl to the security room in the back and they walked up to some large screens on the wall. Prowl sat down at the computer.

"Now let's see...ah got it!"

Up on the screens appeared a mugshot picture of Bumblebee, he did not look happy.

"Whoa...those big eyes of his give me the creeps." Barricade shuttered.

"As you know now, this is Bumblebee, leader of the gang. This gang has been notorious for not only speeding, but causing destruction, fighting, and at one point stealing. They're not like normal gangs who simply hang around and have fun...they're clever and pretty strong individually. As for Bumblebee, Primus knows why he's really the leader, honestly the others are more stronger than him...then again...he's the fastest so maybe that's why."

"Pfft, I'd race against him any day." Barricade scoffed.

"So you say, no one can beat him in a race, a fight is controversial, but I don't know if you'd stand a chance." Prowl said.

"Way to put me down Prowl."

"Sorry dude, I'm just saying."

"Heh...well we'll see.

Prowl pulled up the next picture which showed the white race-car painted mech with a blue visor over his eyes and a scowl.

"This here is Jazz, normally the cool and collected one of the team, but pretty ruthless in racing. I'd not risk picking a fight with him, this guy can move like crazy and break you down. I will admit one thing...he's a smooth dancer."

"Interesting...I'll be sure to remember that."

Next picture was the first red mech with the spiky hair-like pieces on his head.

"This is Sideswipe, probably the slowest of the four honestly, he can be get easily-angered and let's it all go to his head. As for strength, it's not much, but he's hospitalized a few people before so...yeah..."

"Hmph, that won't happen to me." Barricade crossed his arms.

Prowl shrugged and pulled up the pic of the other red mech.

"Ah, Knock Out, probably the only one to even come close to defeating Bee in a race. He's known to cheat a lot and has not been able to be caught by police for years. Driving up beside him wouldn't be a smart move either."

"I'll keep that in mind...so who's this fifth member? Any info on him at all?"

"Actually..."

Prowl pulled one last screen but there was no picture, just some info.

"His name is unknown, but what the info tell us is that he prefers off-road races and was the one who taught Bee how to lead a gang and how to race. I'm guess he's ultimately the fastest."

"Does anyone know what he looks like?"

"Maybe that Fracture guy knows. All I know is that he has a tail and...wolf-like ears."

"Hmm, that does sound strange. Well I guess I can talk to Fracture about it later, I doubt that guy will even show up. Anyways, thanks for the info Prowl, I guess I'll head out on patrol."

"Alright I'll see ya later...I hope."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Barricade shrugged and was about to leave the station when Fracture walked by.

"I see they're letting you out now." Barricade said.

"Yep...I'm gonna go catch up with my friends. And no you don't need to follow me." Fracture sneered.

"Fine, wait could you at least tell me about this fifth member that Bumblebee's group possibly has?"

Fracture's face changed from happy to terrified in a flash.

"Uh...I don't think he'd want me to mention him to anyone, he even told me so."

"What? Oh come on!"

"Nope sorry can't tell. Maybe at a later time."

Before Barricade could speak again, Fracture was already out the door and driving down the road, this time doing the speed limit.

"Scrap." Barricade stomped a foot.

Later Barricade was patrolling around his own neighborhood when he heard an engine behind him, he quickly moved over to the side when a red car went racing by, it looked like Sideswipe. Barricade cut on his sirens and peeled off to catch him.

"GET BACK HERE SIDESWIPE!" Barricade yelled.

Suddenly Sideswipe braked and came to a stop before transforming, Barricade did the same.

"You again? Look rookie I'm just minding my own business, and you should too." Sideswipe sneered.

"My business involves capturing you and your friends. So I suggest you go quietly." Barricade flexed his claws.

"Hah, not if ya can't catch me." Sideswipe teased.

He transformed and raced off while Barricade did the same and cut his siren back on. Barricade had to keep him in the neighborhood before he tried to find the others, he remembered Prowl telling him how Sideswipe was slower than the others. Barricade tried to pit maneuver him but the speeder quickly turned down another street. Barricade drifted into the turn and managed to bump into the back of Sideswipe.

"OW!" Sideswipe yelped.

"You better pull over while you can." Barricade warned.

"As if."

Sideswipe started to zig-zag around the empty road though a few times he hit the sidewalk and it slowed him down. When Barricade tried to ram him again, Sideswipe dodged him each time he tried. Barricade figured many officers before him would eventually lose control and crash, but Barricade was much more focused.

"You can't lose me." Barricade said.

"I will eventually." Sideswipe said.

The two raced down the street dodging a few mechs that were coming the opposite way. Sideswipe tried to ram Barricade on the side but the cop quickly braked and Sideswipe crashed into a group of trash cans, but didn't stop him. He started to purposely wreck a few lawns by driving through them and ruining any decorations mechs had on their yard.

"Yeah, time for my own decorations." Sideswipe laughed.

"Damn it..." Barricade muttered

When Sideswipe moved back onto the road, he was nearly hit by a truck that honked. The end of the truck clipped Sideswipe's bumper and he nearly lost control. Barricade saw his chance to hit Sideswipe in the side making the mech barrel-roll a few times before he finally transformed and landed on his feet.

"NO FAIR! THAT BIG MECH GOT IN THE WAY!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Just give up!" Barricade said.

"NEVER!"

Sideswipe transformed again, but just as he finished, Barricade had already taken out his gun and shot at Sideswipe's tires making him immediately lose control and crash into a house that luckily no one was inside at the time. Sideswipe transformed and staggered around in a daze. Barricade runs up and knocks him out with a punch defeating him.

"Heh...one down." Barricade smirked.

At the same time, two of the Constructicons, specifically Hook and Long Haul arrived and were shocked.

"Whoa 'Cade, you took down one of Bumblebee's gang members." Hook said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that difficult." Barricade shrugged.

"Heh, let's get him to the police station." Long Haul said.

At the police station...Barricade was met with the sudden shock and complete silence that happened when he and the other two walked in with Long Haul carrying a hand-cuffed Sideswipe. Long Haul dropped Sideswipe on the ground.

"That's one." Barricade said.

The boss came over and make sure he was seeing correctly, he even pulled out Sideswipe's mugshot picture and compared to the body on the ground.

"It's really him...BARRICADE YOU CAUGHT ONE!" The boss smiled.

The entire squad cheered loudly and Barricade just blushed...but he knew it wasn't over anytime soon. Prowl raced over and fist-bumped him.

"Dude how did you manage to capture one already?" Prowl asked.

"I just stayed focus, he tried a few attempts to stop me, but I saw them coming."

Then Hook and Long Hail got his attention.

"Hey Barricade, we and the other Constructicons wouldn't mind helping out, you know we can be like distractions, inside sources, stuff like that." Hook said.

"Sure, I'd appreciate the help. I could really use it, especially for these next ones." Barricade said.

Nearby, Fracture had been spying on Barricade and saw the whole thing with his friends Quillfire and Clampdown.

"Looks like this rookie may have what it takes after all." Fracture said.

"Heh, but that was only one. Who knows what the others are plotting." Quillfire said.

"He should quit while he has the chance. I know I would." Clampdown snapped his pincers.

"We all know you would." Quillfire snorted.

"Let's just keep watching for now." Fracture said.

"Fine." The other two said.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Not So Smooth

Chapter 3: Not So Smooth

Barricade's first day on the job was pretty slow as there wasn't any crime to solve, which was strange since mechs being tend to cause trouble was very common, but cops were not able to catch them still. Barricade had gone out on patrol and throughout his shift he had not encountered any other members of Bee's gang, it was strange. Unless they knew about his little chase with Sideswipe leading to his capture. Barricade figured he needed to be careful as they could try to attack him outof anger.

"Hmm, I wonder where Fracture ran off to, maybe he could help me out with something, if he's even willing to listen." Barricade thought.

He sped up down the road in search for him, up ahead was a traffic light which was red, and on the other lane besides him was Prowl.

"S'up Prowl, see anything suspicious lately?" Barricade asked.

"Nope, it's weird isn't it? Maybe they know you're on to them. They'll be waiting for the perfect time to strike." Prowl said.

"I'll be ready for them. By the way have you seen Fracture anywhere?"

"Actually he just went by a few minutes ago heading somewhere up ahead. You might be able to catch him, why?"

"Well I figured he'd help me with this whole gang problem since he knows them. Give me some tips you know?"

"Yeah I get it, just be careful man, even I have to watch my back now." Prowl sighed.

The light turns green and Barricade speeds off ahead hoping to catch up with Fracture somewhere. Weaving around some cars and turning round a few bends he found Fracture up ahead and it was a clear path to him.

"Finally, didn't think I'd actually catch up with him." Barricade said.

He pulled up next to Fracture who would be surprised in robot mode.

"Hey Fracture, I need a few tips."

"Oh it's the rookie, come to gloat about how you caught another person?"

"No, just thought you should give me some more info on this gang, I want to be prepared in case they try to attack or one of them challenges me to a race."

"Well then I should say that Jazz may be your next opponent, he prefers to race at night though. Probably why nothing has happened yet. Bumblebee must be letting out his easier members before bringing out the big guns such as him and Knock Out. You might get lucky if nothing happens during the day. Listen, some of my friends may be able to help out too, if you can find them."

"Who would they be?"

"Quillfire and Clampdown...I shouldn't give out too much info...you'll know them when you see them."

"Thanks."

Fracture turned down another road and Barricade went down another. He thought about going for a little run on the outskirts of town for practice. Heading towards the billboard, he spotted one of his good friends already there racing around. It was a purple femme who's vehicle mode was a motorcycle. Barricade chuckled and went to scare her by blasting his siren he caught up with her.

"SURPRISE!" Barricade yelled.

"SCRAP!" She yelled.

She nearly lost control and transformed instead, Barricade screeched to a halt and transformed laughing.

"He-he, got you again with that." Barricade laughed.

"Whatever, let me guess, more racing sessions?" Arcee asked.

"Yep, got to keep up my game when the next member of Bee's gang strikes." Barricade said.

"Hmph, I'll admit you just got lucky with that Sideswipe guy, wasn't he like the slowest?"

"I guess so, he could keep his speed up for awhile."

"Well he wouldn't be no match for me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Arcee just smirked before transforming and racing down the road and Barricade shook his head.

"She's seriously doing this again." Barricade chuckled.

He transformed and raced after her, Arcee was known to always challenge Barricade to races without exactly asking it. They preferred the back roads as there were less traffic and more open road. Barricade caught up with her and gave her a little nudge.

"Watch it 'Cade." Arcee sneered.

"Just teasing ya that's all." Barricade purred.

He sped up but Arcee stayed right behind him. The road eventually divided into two ways, one with road, the other with dirt, Arcee took a hard right into the dirt side and Barricade followed but wasn't too skilled at turning hard and had to drift like a maniac. Getting onto the dirt he was able to regain control and catch up with Arcee.

"You can't keep up officer? I thought you were better than that." Arcee teased.

"Grrr, just you wait." Barricade said.

The two jumped over a few hills and drifted around a few turns tossing dirt everywhere. Arcee usually had trouble landing after jumping on hills, but she had improved over the years. As they were coming back towards the billboard, Barricade and Arcee were about to tie.

"Hah, just give up now 'Cade." Arcee said.

"Not if I have a little bit more energy left in me." Barricade said.

With one final push he nearly broke his speedometer as he blasted past Arcee and passed the billboard which served as the finish line.

"YES! I WON THIS TIME!" Barricade cheered transforming.

Arcee stopped and transformed too.

"Alright you win this one, guess you have improved." Arcee said.

"Seems like it, so what are you going to do now?"

"Eh I got to go meet up with Airachnid at the club, we both know what it's like to anger her." Arcee rolled her eyes.

"True, alright I'll see ya later."

As the two left, they didn't notice a strange gray off-road vehicle spying on them nearby, quickly the mech left. Later that night, Barricade and Prowl had made plans to hit the club where the girls would meet them. Prowl was the most excited.

"Many dancing with the girls and meeting some new ones is like one of the best things ever." Prowl said.

"Yet you never score with one." Barricade shot back.

"Only because they're hard to please."

"No, it's because they all run to me."

"Whatever."

Behind them, the white race-car painted mech was racing up to them. Before Prowl could react, the car pit maneuvered him nearly running into Barricade.

BAM!

"OH SCRAP!" Prowl yelled.

As Prowl spun out, the troublemaker sped off passed Barricade.

"Damn it, that must be Jazz, Prowl you stay behind, I got this one." Barricade said.

"Just hurry up, we don't want to miss the girls." Prowl said.

"The party don't start until I come in."

Barricade cut on his sirens and chased after Jazz who sped up. Barricade managed to come up to Jazz's side.

"I thought you were the calm and collected type." Barricade teased.

"Not when you cops arrest my friend. Eat my dust!" Jazz snorted.

He sped up some more and Barricade tried to pit maneuver him but Jazz easily avoided it.

"Ugh...why at night?" Barricade whined.

The two raced through the streets dodging traffic and making a few tight turns, Barricade had to get Jazz out of the city before he wrecked many people. Jazz seemed to be showing off as the easily drifted around other mechs and even transformed several times to jump over fences that Barricade broke through. They were now heading back over to the outskirts of town where Barricade felt he had more of an advantage especially after racing around here with Arcee not too long ago. However instead of heading towards the dirt, they were heading for the large hill and they started to go down them.

"Can't catch air like I can!" Jazz shouted.

"Wanna bet?"

Jazz launched off a small cliff transforming to strike a pose before transforming and going for the next. Barricade didn't bother transforming when he flew off, it was a waste of time. The road was pretty rocky as well and Barricade tried to stay in control. While going down Jazz easily drifted around the few turns and teased Barricade.

"You're not fast enough to catch me!" Jazz teased.

"I WILL CATCH YOU! I KNOW I WILL!" Barricade growled.

Barricade ignored the little rocks knocking against his body and charged straight into the back of Jazz making him spin out of control. But Barricade didn't let him focus when he hit him again.

"OW STOP THAT!" Jazz shouted.

"NO!"

Barricade rammed into Jazz one last time knocking the mech onto his side, right at the bottom of the hill next to the road leading back downtown.

"Ugh...how can this be?" Jazz groaned.

He transformed and rubbed his head just as Barricade came over. Jazz made a move to punch him, but Barricade grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Don't...even...try..." Barricade gritted his sharp teeth.

Jazz said nothing and just let Barricade turn him around and place cuffs on him. Barricade then called Long Haul.

"Yo Long Haul, got another by the edge of town." Barricade said.

A few minutes later, Long Haul arrived to pick up a non-speaking Jazz before taking him to the station, Barricade followed. Once again Barricade was met by stunned silence when Jazz was placed in the same cell as Sideswipe. Barricade was more worried about how much time he missed at the club instead of listening to the sudden cheers by the other enforcers.

"Ugh...30 minutes late...not good." Barricade shook his head.

"Actually me and my brothers were about to go there now, come on." Long Haul said.

Upon arrival, he saw that Prowl was still failing to pick up any femmes, they were mostly waiting for Barricade to arrive.

"There he is." Airachnid said.

"The ol' rookie." Arcee said.

While Long Haul went to join his brothers, Barricade moved over to the two femmes who were joined by two more.

"Hello ladies, who are you two?" Barricade asked.

"The name's Windblade and this is my best friend Filch." Windblade introduced themselves.

"S'up!" Filch shrugged.

"So you're Filch, Fracture mentioned you." Barricade smiled.

"Of course he always talks about me." Filch rolled her eyes.

She then noticed how shiny Barricade's paint was even with the scratches. Filch loved shiny things, even people. Barricade blushed, boy did he love talking to a bunch of femmes, especially when Prowl failed at getting any. He looked over to Prowl who sat at a table pouting.

"Heh, classic Prowl." Barricade shook his head.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Knocked Out

Chapter 4: Knocked Out

For the rest of their time at the club, Barricade talked about his race with Jazz and how the stories of this gang may have been over-exaggerated. Prowl meanwhile was continuing to order more drinks, he didn't have a shift tomorrow meaning he thought this was his chance to get drunk. The Constructicons watched him and face-palmed.

"This isn't going to end well." Scrapper sighed.

"Eh he's done it many times before, usually when he's rejected by enough femmes." Barricade shrugged.

"And by enough you mean all the femmes in town?" Hook asked.

"Yep."

"Figures."

"BARTENDER, ANOTHER ONE PLEASE! UGH..I FEEL SO...SO GOOD." Prowl yelled.

"Oh you'll feel bad in the morning." Barricade patted his shoulder.

Prowl just look up at him with a silly grin.

"Sure Barry, just go and frag all those femmes, they're really asking for it." Prowl said.

This caused Barricade to blush and the four femmes burst out laughing. The Constructicons were just in awe at what just happened.

"I'm pretty sure that if I got too close to Filch then Fracture would've pounced on me in a second."

"Well I say bring it on, besides you'd frag her better than he ever would, and those other three femmes can prove it."

"PROWL!" Barricade growled.

Filch gasped and though she was blushing, she immediately scowled at Prowl and the other three followed. Barricade whistled and walked away to the back to get some air.

"And now he's trying to ruin my chances with any of those femmes." Barricade whispered to himself.

"What a shame." Came a voice.

Barricade looked towards the back to see a large green lizard-like mech sitting by himself drinking some high-grade. Seeing Barricade looking at him, he motioned for the cop to come over. Barricade walked over suspiciously.

"What's the problem mech?" Barricade asked.

The mech looked to his left, then right, then back at Barricade with squinted red optics.

"So I assume you're going to be going against Knock Out next, Fracture told me you'd be looking for some tips." Fracture said.

"Actually yeah I was."

Barricade sat down across from the mech wanting to pretend he was talking to a witness to a crime. He figured this mech has been around the gang about as long as Fracture was so he had to know something.

"So...what do you know uh..."

"Quillfire, the name's Quillfire, like Fracture I've gotten to know plenty about Bumblebee's gang, but I'm not at liberty to reveal everything. I'll admit I'm impressed with your determination to capture these guys and put them in the slammer where they belong. I didn't think anyone could ever catch them, you make it look so easy. Tell me, is there some kind of secret you have?" Quillfire asked.

"No way, I just know my way around this place better than most people. I don't think many of the enforcers are from here anyways." Barricade shrugged

"Then that must be the reason why you've been able to capture them so easily. Bumblebee's gang doesn't come here as often as they used to, so they forget a few things. Now then, about Knock Out, he's nothing but a cheater, and gets easily upset whenever someone messes up his paint, I mean seriously, the nerve of some people, worrying more about their paint during a race where you're bound to get dirty anyway." Quillfire shook his head.

"Yeah, sounds like a whiner to me." Barricade said.

"Indeed, basically just avoid his tricks and you shall be golden."

"Thanks for the advice."

Suddenly a drunk Prowl comes racing over and bumps into the back of Barricade.

"Yo Barry, we should totally dance." Prowl said laughing.

Barricade face-palmed while Quillfire looked very confused.

"He likes to get drunk when he can't impress a girl." Barricade whispered to him.

"I see."

Prowl then started to dance around the table, and ends up smacking Quillfire in the mouth making Barricade gasp.

"OOooh, Quillfire I'm so sorry." Barricade said.

"No no it's okay...but...permission to punch your friend?" Quillfire's claws clenched into fists.

Barricade smirked and looked back at the femmes and Constructicons who nodded.

"Permission granted."

Quillfire got up and sucker-punched Prowl knocking him out instantly on the ground.

"That takes care of him." Quillfire brushed off his claws.

"Yep, tomorrow I'll just tell him he ran into the wall, I guess I'll see ya again?" Barricade asked.

"Maybe." Quilffire said.

He then walked out of the bar, but not before getting waves from the girls. Barricade chuckled and lifted Prowl into a chair where he stayed the rest of their time there until Barricade had to carry him home. The next day, Barricade ended up getting a call from a tired Prowl.

"Dude what happened last night?" Prowl asked.

"You got so drunk you started running around and hit a wall." Barricade half-lied.

"Oh I see...I have such a processor ache."

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to work today, I'll probably find Knock Out some point today."

"Be careful then...ugh...okay I got to-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

Barricade shook his head and hung up, he really needed some energon right about now. Later on, Barricade was back on his patrol looking out for Knock Out. He did not know whether Knock Out preferred day or night races. That mech could surprise him at any time so he had to be ready. Meanwhile out on the highway, Optimus was just entering town with another load when he could hear the sounds of a loud engine.

"Now what?" Optimus wondered.

He got his answer when Knock Out raced by heading back into the town laughing.

"Ugh...it's still not over yet." Optimus sighed.

He called Barricade to report the sighting.

 **"Hey Optimus what's up?"**

 **"Barricade, I've spotted Knock Out racing back into town from the highway, if you're close by you could catch him."**

Barricade could faintly hearing some racing towards him as he parked near the the construction site where not surprisingly the Constructicons were currently working at. Around one bend came Knock Out who seemed to be heading straight for Barricade.

"YOU THERE! STOP!" Barricade shouted.

But Knock Out instead swerved at the last minute and spun around transforming.

"Aw what's the matter cop, afraid I would hurt your paintjob? The only paintjob that matters around here is mine." Knock Out scoffed.

"Look since you're wanted, I suggest you come with me and no paintjob will be ruined." Barricade said.

Knock Out raised a hand and rolled his optics.

"Oh please, I could easily escape you and my paint will be spotless."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Watch me."

Knock Out jumped and transformed before taking off down the street, Barricade sighed and transformed.

"Ugh, now I got to ruin my own paint." Barricade groaned.

Chasing after Knock Out, he could tell the speeder wasn't playing around, he hadn't even caught up to him yet. Knock Out was far ahead taking a few different turns and Barricade couldn't keep up. He tried to take shortcuts, only for Knock Out to turn around and go a different way.

"Hopefully I won't have to call for backup, I don't need it." Barricade said.

Finally seeing Knock Out slow down, he questioned to himself why, only for the speeder to ram into a few trash cans and spin out other cars to block the road.

"Ah...so that's how he cheats." Barricade figured.

Barricade transformed and hopped from car to car until the path was cleared and raced back in alt. mode to catch up. Knock Out swerved around the road looking for more stuff to put in the way, but Barricade was coming up full speed and rammed into the back of him.

"HEY WATCH THE PAINT!" Knock Out growled.

"YOUR PAINT? WHAT ABOUT MINE?" Barricade shouted back.

The two became side-by-side slamming into each other, well mostly Barricade was attacking, Knock Out just wanted to push him away. After a few more shoves, Knock Out went for one final hit but Barricade braked making Knock Out swerve out of control, giving the cop a chance to pit maneuver him. But Knock Out wasn't ready to give up. He turned his tires several times left and right but ultimately he loses control and barrel-rolls a few times scratching up his paint. As Barricade comes over, Knock Out transforms and runs at him.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY PAINT! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Knock Out roared.

He threw a punch at Barricade who dodged it, then the cop punched him in the chest before decking him in the face.

"You're just asking to get your paint scratched more!" Baricade warned.

Knock Out just gritted his teeth and stomped a foot.

"Whatever, it's too late to change it!" Knock Out said.

Knock Out charged him again, only for Barricade to bring out his tazer and shock the mech into slow shutdown. Knock Out wheezed his last words before losing consciousness.

"You've just been...lucky so far...but you'll be up against Bumblebee next!" Knock Out said before passing out.

Barricade just squinted his optics before calling up Long Haul to help carry the mech to the station. When they got there, Barricade immediately went to get some energon for he was extremely tired. The Constructicons came over to him.

"That's 3 out of 4, nice job!" Scrapper slapped him on the back.

"Thanks...though there is still that fifth one." Barricade reminded them.

"True...but I doubt he'd be that difficult to handle." Hook said.

"We'll see. Phew, I needed a little nap, Knock Out wore me out." Barricade wiped his forehead.

"Go on and get some rest then, we'll be looking out for Bumblebee. Primus knows he's gonna be extremely pissed, and will probably want more than a chase." Scrapper said.

"I won't be surprised, we I'll see you guys later."

Barricade walked home still exhausted and looking forward to a nice nap, only to hear the sounds of another speeder up the street heading his way.

"Ugh...not now." Barricade mentally rolled his eyes.

Coming up was a yellow and black car...Bumblebee, leader of the gang. Barricade screeched to a halt just as Bumblebee noticed him and braked as well. They both transformed at the same time and Barricade could see that Bee was enraged.

"YOU? YOU OF ALL COPS IN THIS CITY? YOU SCHOOLED THOSE GUYS? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT?" Bumblebee roared.

Barricade couldn't help but smirk.

"Because you're gang is so pathetic, I'm surprised the other cops haven't caught you guys, you're jokes!" Barricade sneered.

Bumblebee looked taken back, but only got in Barricade's face with his fists clenched at his sides.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"THE COP THAT'S GONNA GET RID OF ALL OF YOU! AND YOU'RE NEXT!"

"AS IF! YOU WON'T BEAT ME, THAT'S A PROMISE!"

Barricade's sudden scowl grew and he gritted his sharp teeth and squinted his dark purple optics.

"LOOK KID, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TODAY!"

Now Bumblebee was surprised.

"Wait...you're letting me go?"

"Just for today."

Bumblebee smirked.

"A rookie mistake, very well, but this isn't over! I'm going to find you again tomorrow." Bee vowed.

"Oh trust me, I'm gonna be looking all over for you!" Barricade shot back.

"Good because next time we meet, I'll be expecting MORE THAN A CHASE!" Bee pulled up a fist.

"I'LL FIGHT YOU ANYTIME AND ANYWHERE!" Barricade growled.

"SO BE IT!"

Their intense staring contest lasted for a few more seconds before Bumblebee transformed and actually did a few donuts around Barricade before taking off down the street. Barricade shook his head and sighed.

"Ugh...hot rodders." Barricade growled.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Getting Stung

Chapter 5: Getting Stung

Later that evening, Barricade woke up stretching and feeling a lot better. He looked at the time and saw it was only 8:00 at night, then he gets a text message from Arcee.

 **Arcee: Yo 'Cade, me and the girls were gonna go see a horror movie, want to come with?**

Barricade shrugged deciding he had nothing else better to do, so he quickly replied back.

 **Barricade: Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes**

Just then Barricade hears a knock at his door, probably Prowl wanting him to go with him back to the bar. Or maybe it was Bumblebee trying to harass him much earlier than he wished. Just in case, Barricade had to be ready. He quickly raced to the front door and looked through the peephole. It wasn't Prowl nor Bumblebee...in fact he had never seen this mech before. He was small and had large pincers, and he was apparently nervous.

"Um...can I help you?" Barricade opened the door.

The crab-like mech jumped a bit before looking around frantically.

"Oh good you're here, I thought you were on patrol." The mech said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clampdown, and you must be Barricade. Listen I've come to warn you about Bumblebee, I saw what happened earlier and I just need to tell you that Bee may look like he's all talk, but he really means what he says." Clampdown explained.

"And you know this how exactly?"

"Like Quillfire and Fracture, we used to be part of his gang, we've seen the stuff Bee threatens to do and he goes through with it. I don't want you making the same mistakes like the many others before you."

"I see, but seriously why are you so nervous and shaking so much?"

"I'm just worried he's spying on me, that and I don't usually come out around night, too much worry, TOO MUCH!"

Barricade placed a clawed hand on Clampdown's head.

"Calm down man...just relax." Barricade said with a calm tone.

Clampdown seem to do so and he sighed happily.

"Thanks Barricade...say uh...think you can escort me home? It's not far I promise."

"Eh sure, I'm about to go out anyways."

And so Barricade transformed and Clampdown followed close behind him as they headed for Clampdown's house. The whole time Clampdown constantly checked his mirrors to see if Bumblebee...or the mysterious fifth mech, were lurking around. Even in vehicle mode Clampdown was shaking and Barricade thought it was funny.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen while I'm around." Barricade said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just been a crazy week with all the arrests you made."

"Guess things really will change after all." Barricade figured.

Finally they reached Clampdown's house and the mech transformed and raced for the door.

"Thanks a lot Barricade, sorry if I interrupted something you got to do."

"No worries, I'll be fine, just be careful."

"I will."

After waving, Clampdown scurried inside and Barricade left down the road, now he needed to get to the theater quickly. He tore down the road unaware of Bumblebee who was watching him from a large hill. Upon arrival, he saw the girls had beat him there and were laughing.

"Wow Barricade, you're fast during chases, but not when you're meeting people." Arcee teased.

"Well I was helping someone, anyways let's go in, there's only 10 minutes left before it starts." Barricade said.

And so Barricade, Arcee, Airachnid, Windblade and Filch walked in together, Barricade thought Prowl would be so jealous, so he would never tell him. The group enjoyed the gore and violence that occurred within the movie, especially Airachnid and Filch who would laugh during death scenes, much to the surprise of the others. A few scenes had Barricade flinching and being teased by the others. When it was all over, Barricade felt like he had to throw up.

"Ugh...I'm surprised that movie did so well." Barricade said.

"I know...wasn't it great?" Airachnid said.

"So much shiny oil and parts flying everywhere." Filch giggled.

"You two got some issues." Windblade rolled her optics.

"Tell me about it." Arcee agreed.

Airachnid then decided to scare Barricade, he extended out her extra legs and started to slowly slide them up Barricade's back and shoulders before he let out a yelp.

"YAH!" Barricade jumped.

He transformed and took off racing down the street leaving the girls howling in laughter. The next morning Barricade was bombarded by the girls teasing him through texts, which he responded by sending each of them a picture of his ass and telling them to kiss it, but for Filch he sent a picture of himself sticking his tongue out as not to piss off Fracture. After that he went downstairs to get some energon wondering when Bumblebee would ever show up.

"That kid doesn't know who he's messing with." Barricade said.

Later that afternoon, Barricade went to check out how on the Constructicons were doing over at the construction site. They were currently on break and sitting around.

"So I told that guy, that if he didn't pay up, he wasn't only going to have to deal with me." Scrapper finished a conversation.

"Heh, we'd totally combine on his ass." Bonecrusher laughed.

"That may be a little overkill, then again it is money." Scavenger figured.

"Money is like the best thing in the world." Mixmaster said.

"I hear that!" Long Haul agreed.

"Hey Barricade, I expect them to be paying you a heavy load of money for capturing this gang." Hook said.

"Oh they are, but I'm not fully into it for the money, just to get people like them off the streets for a long time." Barricade said.

"Now that's determination." Scrapper said.

Suddenly they hear a familiar sound making Barricade bare his sharp teeth.

"It's Bumblebee." Bsrricade growled.

"Want us to pummel him for ya?" Scrapper cracked his knuckles.

"Well...it depends on what he does." Barricade said.

As Bee came closer, Barricade walked up towards the road to see Bee racing straight towards him, without another thought, he jumped. Bumblebee raced right under him and down into the construction site. Barricade transformed and raced back down as well just as Bumblebee spun around and the two rammed into each other's grilles. The Constructicons watched in shock.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Barricade growled.

"TOLD YOU I'D FIND YOU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR JAILING MY FRIENDS!"

"NOT TODAY KID!"

The two kept spinning their tires throwing up a large cloud of dust, the Constructicons thought this was their chance to tackle Bee, so they jumped into the cloud just as Barricade and Bumblebee race out and back on the road making the Constructicons humorously attack each other by accident...at least until the dust cleared.

"Oops...COME ON, AFTER THEM!" Scrapper yelled.

Meanwhile the two opponents were battle racing across the outskirts of town, ramming and speeding past each other. Barricade tried several times to pit maneuver him but Bee was too quick to dodge.

"You can't catch me!" Bumblebee teased.

"Oh I will!" Barricade said.

They drifted around a few tight turns and headed up and down a few hills, the whole they kept getting their paint scratched from ramming into each other. Barricade could not believe how tough this mech really was, time to show no mercy. He pulled back, then boosted right into the back of Bee.

"OW YOU SLAGGER!" Bee growled.

Barricade did it again and Bumblebee started to lose control.

"NO! STOP THAT! THERE SHOULD BE NO WAY YOU COULD CATCH UP WITH ME!" Bee snarled.

Barricade said nothing and hit Bee in the side making him do one barrel-roll before transforming.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" Bee shouted.

Barricade transformed and flexed his claws.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

Bumblebee and Barricade raced towards each other with fist reeled back before sending them into each other's faces. Stepping back a bit, Bumblebee then rushed the cop and kicked him in the chest. Barricade lunges and claws Bee twice in the face making him grab his face.

"AH THAT FUCKING STINGS!" Bee yelled looking at the claws marks on his face.

"MAN UP!" Barricade retorted.

Bumblebee lunged with a fist but Barricade was ready and uppercuts Bee down.

"UGH!" Bee groaned.

Before Barricade could attack again, Bumblebee transformed and raced down the road again starting up another chase. This time they moved into Barricade's neighborhood where they even passed by the houses that had ruined yards thanks to Sideswipe. Barricade was still in disbelief that this gang had gotten away with so many stuff, yet he was keeping up with them with no problem.

Bumblebee tried to lose him after turning down a few streets, but Barricade would always find another route to catch up and pass him...this only angered Bumblebee more. Eventually they were just about to leave the neighborhood when Bumblebee stopped transformed again. Barricade figured Bee wanted to fight again.

"Hmph, another round eh?" Barricade said.

Bumblebee said nothing and charged at him, Barricade flipped back when Bee swung at him. Barricade grabbed Bee's arm and kicked him in the chest before sucker-punching him in the face. Bumblebee may have been fast, but Barricade was stronger and harder to defeat in a fight, and Bumblebee was learning that the hard way. He started ot stagger around getting tired.

"Hah, it's no use Bee, just give up." Barricade said.

"NEVER!" Bee snarled.

Barricade face-palmed when Bee transformed again and raced towards downtown.

"Ugh, time to finish this." Barricade sighed.

He chased Bee towards town where he noticed Bumblebee slowing down a swerving a bit, he just needed a few more hits. Barricade sped up and hit the back of Bee twice before Bee lost control again and ran into a few post office boxes and lampposts before transforming. As Bee turned around, he knocked onto Barricade's hood as he keeps going.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Bee pleaded.

"If you insist."

Barricade braked sending Bumblebee through the air, and straight into a large window of the police station startling all the officers inside. Bee landed on the ground as officers started to swarm him, suddenly Barricade come racing in, transforms and knocks out Bee hard into a wall defeating him. Barricade leans against a counter in exhaustion as Prowl scrambles over to him.

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Prowl hugged him.

"Don't hug me." Barricade growled.

"Sorry."

Cuffs were placed on Bee just as he woke up.

"Ugh...huh...guess I've been captured after all." Bee muttered.

He looks at Barricade who stares back, everyone else looking between the two. Suddenly the Constructicons come running in with a battle cry, only to see the job done.

"Damn it we're too late!" Scrapper stomped a foot.

Barricade chuckled at their misfortune before Bumblebee growled.

"Yeah alright, you beat us...but it ain't over yet." Bee said.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked.

"Before the chase I called an old friend of mine...and trust me, this goes knows how to play dirty. And he won't let you get away with this!" Bee said.

Barricade realized he was talking about the mysterious fifth memeber.

"Who?"

Suddenly they all see a grey off-road vehicle race straight into the station and transformed stopping just inches from Barricade's face. It was a wolf-like mech whose tail flickered around and long sharp claws flexing. Bumblebee introduced him.

"Hey Barricade, meet my good friend Steeljaw."

Before Barricade could speak, Steeljaw shoved him.

"Savor the daylight, things are about to get rather dark." Steeljaw hissed.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Leading The Pack

Chapter 6: Leading The Pack

Everyone except for Bumblebee was surprised by the sudden appearance of Steeljaw. Barricade had to back away from the wolf-mech who looked over to Bumblebee.

"Huh, never thought I'd see the day." Steeljaw smirked.

"This cop only got lucky." Bee scoffed.

"Pfft, I didn't need luck, you're just too slow." Barricade scoffed.

This earned shocked expressions from everyone, except Steeljaw who shoved Barricade again.

"HEY SHUT UP! YOU COULDN'T DO THAT AGAIN IF YOU TRIED!" Steeljaw roared.

"WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME!" Barricade shot back.

"OR WHAT?"

Steeljaw did not care that he was surrounded by a bunch of cops, he was only concentrated on Barricade. Before Barricade could speak, Steeljaw chuckled.

"Alright rookie, you may have been beaten them, and I may be more of an off-roader unlike them, but I can surprise many people, I wasn't a co-leader for nothing. You couldn't beat me on your best day. I know just about every move a cop has tried on people like us...it's too easy for me." Steeljaw bragged.

"You're bluffing, besides you have no proof, last time I checked, your friends barely knew shit since I caught them so easily...such a shame." Barricade shook his head.

Steeljaw looked ready to pounce on him.

"LISTEN HERE YOU-"

"How about a race, out at the old Iacon speedway?" Barricade offered.

This took everyone by surprise, Barricade thought he had scared Steeljaw at least a bit, but instead the wolf-mech laughed.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, an actual race, just us two?"

"Oh no, your whole gang, and I'll bring in some of my friends." Barricade smirked.

Bumblebee, still in cuffs, walked over chuckling.

"You're making a big mistake, besides, what's in it for us?" Bee said.

"Simple, if you win you get to go free and I'll resign, if we win, you all get to do some time in the cells and then will be kicked out of this city forever. Any attempts to get back in will result in life in prison, no parole." Barricade said.

Steeljaw looked at Bee trading shrugs before looking back at Barricade who held out his clawed hand.

"Deal?"

Steeljaw gritted his sharp teeth and shook with his own claws.

"Deal. We'll do it tonight!"

"Fine by me."

Steeljaw said nothing and transformed before peeling out of the station. Prowl was pretty worried.

"Barricade are you sure we should do this? I mean who else do we have? If you're talking about the girls, everyone except Arcee is a flyer." Prowl said.

"Yeah and us Constructicons ain't that speedy 'Cade." Scrapper said gesturing to him and his brothers who nodded.

"I'm not referring to you guys or the girls." Barricade smiled.

Later that day, Barricade managed to find Fracture, Quillfire and Clampdown standing outside the bar. Barricade was explaining the plan.

"So...I honestly have no other choice anymore, are you guys with me?" Barricade asked.

"I guess so...it's a good thing we know all of their moves." Fracture said.

"Hmph, we still practice a lot, so we won't be too rusty." Quillfire said.

But Clampdown was panicking.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, having all of us on one track, that's chaos!" Clampdown snapped his pincers.

"Calm down, each of you will distract just one of them, I can handle Steeljaw." Barricade said.

"Ugh...I'll do what I can." Clampdown sighed.

When the girls found out, they were rather impressed by Barricade's choice.

"Wow Barricade, you think you can really do all of this?" Arcee asked.

"Of course, I've taken many risks before." Barricade said.

"But this one can cost your job!" Airachnid said.

"I know...but I'll just find something else I'm good at."

"Hmph, what else is there?" Windblade asked.

"Uh..."

"Thought so." Filch smirked.

"Whatever, just support us okay?"

"Fine." Arcee rolled her eyes.

That night over at the Iacon Speedway, the massive crowd that was watching in the stands looked down Barricade's team which consisted of him, Prowl, Fracture, Quillfire and Clampdown. They were all talking by the starting line while Airazor, Divebomb, the girls and Constructicons stood over in the pits.

"Ugh...this is just too much!" Windblade said.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be fun!" Filch nudged her.

"I'm just saying."

"So...how annoying will these two get to be?" Airachnid asked.

She pointed to the two mini-cons Airazor and Divebomb who were just staring at them lovingly. The Constructicons face-palmed.

"Weirdos." Scrapper muttered.

Finally Steeljaw, Bumblebee, Knock Out, Jazz and Sideswipe arrived stopping right in front of Barricade's group.

"Heh, didn't think you'd show up! Ready to lose?" Barricade asked.

"Hah, you wish! Now you're just humiliating yourself in front of everyone in Iacon." Steeljaw said.

Barricade rolled his eyes.

"Lets just get this over with."

"Fine...these 10 laps will be too easy for us."

"Oh be quiet!"

The 10 mechs lined up with one side having Barricade's gang, the other side had Steeljaw's. Barricade had assigned each member a target and a com. link to communicate with each other. They all got ready as a mech holding a green flag waved it! The race had began all the racers sped off. Immediately Barricade and Steeljaw were tied, with Bumblebee trying to catch up, but Prowl wasn't going to let him.

"You're not even as fast as Barricade." Bee scoffed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm just stop YOU!" Prowl snarled.

He sped up and blocked Bumblebee from passing, meanwhile, Fracture was busy dealing with Knock Out.

"Ugh...you better watch my paint!" Knock Out growled.

"Hah, since when did paint matter in a race?" Fracture laughed.

Knock Out angrily tried to ram into Fracture but the motor-bike zipped around him as they turned. Jazz was having a hard time trying to get past Quillfire.

"This is ridiculous, let me past!" Jazz said.

"No way, your smooth moves won't work here." Quillfire promised.

Jazz wanted to transform and jump over, but he would be automatically kicked out. He swerved left and right constantly but Quillfire was rather quick even with a much heavier vehicle mode. Clampdown was busy feeling embarrassed from Sideswipe's taunts.

"Hah you're too small to even be here, like a little bug, you should give up now." Sideswipe teased.

"Stop calling me that." Clampdown whined.

He couldn't keep Sideswipe from getting past even though Clampdown was a bit faster. Sideswipe bumped him on the side and raced ahead. Besides that, everything seemed okay for the most part. During lap 3, Steeljaw's patience was already lowering. He and Barricade have been going back and fourth constantly, neither one ready to give in.

"Ugh...you just don't stop do ya?" Steeljaw said coming up beside the cop.

"Nope, never. Why should I?" Barricade said.

Steeljaw rammed into Barricade who pushed back. Prowl managed to block Bumblebee long enough to speed up and hit the back of Steeljaw releasing Barricade who sped ahead entering the fourth lap. Arcee proceeded to contact Barricade.

"Hey Barricade, I think it's time to start taking the others out of the race!" Arcee said.

"Sounds like a plan." Barricade said.

Filch contacted Clampdown.

"Hey Clampdown, try getting Sideswipe to hit you, then jump." Filch said.

"I guess I got nothing else to lose." Clampdown sighed.

Clampdown bravely hit the side of Sideswipe.

"HEY! WATCH IT YOU LITTLE-"

Sideswipe swerved towards Clampdown who jumped high making Sideswipe hit the wall and lose control. Clampdown felt like he actually showed some bravery, he laughed.

"HA-HA YES!"

Sideswipe lost complete control and flipped upside down, the crowd laughed at him as he transformed and walked up off the track in shame.

"CLAMPDOWN! CLAMPDOWN! CLAMPDOWN!" The crowd cheered.

"Oh my Primus they're cheering for me." Clampdown mentally smiled big.

Skipping up to lap 6, Quillfire was getting very annoyed by Jazz's swerving around and bumping into the back of him.

"If he does that one more damn time..." Quillfire growled.

Airachnid contacted him.

"Quillfire, try letting out your spikes, but only aim for his tires." Airachnid said.

"I'll try."

While normally Quillfire could fire his quills in robot mode, he simply had two of them fall out of him by opening his doors. The quills slipped behind him and stabbed Jazz's front tires causing them to pop and stop on a dime, Jazz did a front flip, transformed and landed on the track cracking his visor.

"Finally, that shut him up." Quillfire mentally smirked.

"QUILLFIRE! QUILLFIRE! QUILLFIRE!" The crowd chanted.

"Yes, yes cheer fools!" Quillfire whispered.

Jazz walked over to Sideswipe sulking. Going to lap 8, Fracture was busy avoiding Knock Out's attempts to ram him.

"Hah, you're too slow." Fracture teased.

"So are you!" Knock Out growled.

"Lame comeback."

Both Airazor and Divebomb contacted him.

"Fracture, try the oil slick!" Airazor said.

"Oh yeah, make him slide." Divebomb laughed.

A small compartment opened on Fracture's side and oil was released behind him. Knock Out raced right into it and swerved around.

"NO! NO! UGH HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS COMING?" Knock Out screamed.

Knock Out started to spin around almost passing Fracture who on a turn, moved towards Knock Out, lifted up his back end and burned his tire on Knock Out's hood just before Knock Out hit the wall damaging more of his paint.

"AUGH! DAMN IT! I'M DONE!" Knock Out roared.

He transformed and stormed off the track.

"FRACTURE! FRACTURE! FRACTURE!" The crowd yelled.

"HA-HA! GET A LOAD OF ME!" Fracture cheered.

Filch just smiled big and blushed when the other girls laughed. Finally when it got to the last lap, Barricade and Prowl were fighting against Steeljaw and Bumblebee, all fighting for the victory. Bumblebee was secretly impressed by Prowl's ability to keep up with him, but he couldn't win. The two bashed against each other and Prowl was tiring out.

"KEEP GOING PROWL!" Barricade said.

"I don't think I can!" Prowl said.

"Then I guess you lose." Bumblebee said.

"Pity." Steeljaw said.

"QUIET YOU!"

Barricade rammed into Steeljaw who hit him back, all of their paint was scratched and dented. Fracture, Quillfire and Clampdown had caught up and decided to help. Quillfire and Fracture managed to catch up to Bumblebee and both rammed into his sides.

"HEY! STOP THAT!"

They rubbed against him until they heard a loud pop and saw that Bee's back tires had popped and now Bee was swerving out of control. Clampdown caught up Barricade and Steeljaw and had a plan.

"Prowl bump me into Steeljaw."

"Are you sure?"

"Just trust me."

Prowl did so and with a fierce shove, Clampdown rocketed towards the front two and jumped right onto the Steeljaw's roof startling him.

"AAHHH! WHAT THE SCRAP!" Steeljaw said.

"HI!"

"GET OFF ME!"

Distracted, Barricade gave Steeljaw a hard shove right into the wall and Barricade and Clampdown crossed the finish line at the same time, they had won! The crowd went wild as the mini-cons, femmes and Constructicons raced over. Prowl, Fracture and Quillfire raced across the finish line next.

"WE DID IT!" Barricade cheered.

"YEAH! Prowl high-foured him.

"Clampdown that was an amazing move!" Fracture said.

"Aw thanks." Clampdown blushed.

"What a rush!" Fracture said.

"Hah, I knew we'd win all along." Quillfire said.

"With help of course." Arcee reminded them.

"Yeah that too." Barricade sighed.

Finally Steeljaw, Bumblebee and the others came over very angry.

"NO NO NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HOW IT GOES! I WANT A REMATCH!" Steeljaw stomped a foot.

Barricade chuckled and walked over to him.

"Aw come on Steeljaw is you're gonna be a loser, why not be a graceful loser?" Barrciade smirked.

Steeljaw looked stunned and Barricade turned to the other four."

"Oh and guys, thanks for your attempt but guess what, you're all under arrest...again!" Barricade said.

The four said nothing as they were grabbed by Constructicons and cuffed. Turning back to Steeljaw, Barricade could tell he was fuming.

"Except you of course, you did nothing wrong outside this stadium, so you're off the hook...this time." Barricade said.

Steeljaw just gave him a death-stare with gritted teeth, Barricade didn't think Steeljaw would actually pick a fight with him in front of everyone. But he did look like he had something to say.

"What do you have to say about all this Steeljaw?" Barricade asked.

Steeljaw looked between him and all the others before shaking his head.

"Whatever."

Steeljaw transformed and raced away out of the stadium and out of town for good. Barricade wondered what his boss what have to say. The next morning, Barricade awoke aching and still tired. All that racing had took a toll on him, but he knew he had no real excuse not to go to work. Going downstairs to get some energon, he heard a knock on the door. Opening the door he saw a tired Prowl.

"Hey dude, crazy night huh?" Barricade chuckled.

"Yeah, hey the boss wants to see you pronto!" Prowl informed him.

"Very well, let me just finish off this energon cube."

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the police station where everyone clapped and cheered for Barricade, though it wasn't enough to keep him fully awake. His boss was waiting for him in his office.

"Morning sir, let me guess, more punks to catch?" Barricade asked.

"Nope...sit down son."

Barricade sat in front of the desk at the same time the boss sat on the opposite side. Barricade sat there twiddling his sharp thumbs as the boss looked up at the ceiling as if he was zoning out.

"You know, the whole Iacon police force owes you a debt of gratitude for your performance this week, so much got done. We finally captured those punks that used to terrorize this town like it was their job. Soon they'll be kicked out of this city, and we won't have to worry about them no more. I doubt Steeljaw will even want to come back."

"Heh, I'll be waiting for him if he ever does." Barricade smirked.

"That's a reason why I like ya kid, always ready to take down troublemakers, like a hero. You know one day you may be cut out for chief of police."

Barricade immediately woke completely up hearing that.

"Really? Me? Well, I don't know."

"Come on kid, you got it in ya."

"I guess you're right, but I'm fine where I'm at right now."

The boss nodded before pulling out Barricade's pay check for the week, it was a lot more than Barricade even needed right now, but he didn't dare question it. The boss took notice of Barricade's purple eyes being lighter than usual.

"You deserve a day-off, go and get some rest."

"Thanks you sir, I really need it."

On the way home, Barricade spotted Arcee coming up in his rearview mirror.

"Thought you'd be sleeping in after last night." Arcee said.

"That's exactly where I'm going."

"So soon eh, thought you'd have time for one more chase."

Arcee sped up nudging Barricade a bit who chuckled before catching up.

"Watch it Arcee, you know the speed limit."

"Oh what are you gonna do 'Cade? Arrest me?"

Arcee laughed and sped off, Barricade mentally shook his head.

"Not this time."

Cutting on his siren, he and Arcee raced down the road laughing and having fun!

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Ah finally done, I feel like this is one of the better TF fics I've written, not too complicated, but not completely kid-friendly. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and until next time, VEHICON KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
